Massages
by PotterFanatic17
Summary: Ginny's had a rough week at Quidditch, but luckily, Harry knows just how to relax her. She definitely owes him. One-shot, slight smut.


They had barely returned home from a pleasant evening and dinner out, when Ginny forcibly removed her heels and Harry had flung his coat over the back of the sofa.

"I don't know if I can handle double dates with your brother and Hermione anymore Gin," Harry said, rubbing his forehead at the headache he knew he'd have tomorrow morning. No matter where they went, Harry and Ron always had a little too much to drink and Hermione always hurt his head with S.P.E.W. talk. As much as he loved helping, especially after Dobby, the laws really bogged him down, but alas, Hermione thrived on them.

Ginny shot him a look, "Hey now, I had to grow up with him, you chose him as your mate, as to Hermione, well," she shrugged, "she's making great changes, but she definitely could use some relaxation," she threw herself on to the fluffy sofa cushions and put her feet up. Already knowing what she wanted, Harry sat by her feet and began gently massaging them.

"I'm not saying I don't like spending time with them, but maybe we need to spend more time with just us blokes, I mean-" he stopped talking once he saw her sharp look she shot at him, "I'd love to do it again next week," he finished his sentence weakly.

She let out a smug laugh, "Well good, Hermione has tickets to see the opera, and I'm betting five galleons Ron doesn't make it through the first song awake."

Harry laughed with her, still massaging her feet, he highly doubted Ron was awake now, he had barely kept his eyes open during dinner.

"I don't know mate, I don't think I can keep hiding it from her," Ron had been planning his proposal to Hermione and trying to keep the surprise from her was proving harder much harder than any of them had anticipated.

Of course, Ginny had told Ron to do it quickly, "The sooner, the better. She can't find anything out if it's spontaneous."

Harry smiled at the memory, looking down at Ginny sprawled out on the sofa, he was relieved he had already proposed, he couldn't hide anything from her.

True to it, Ginny peaked an eye out from her arm thrown over her head. "What are you smiling about?" she joked at him.

"Oh nothing, just thinking you owe me a lot for all the massages you've been getting lately." She rolled her eyes at him, but knew he wasn't entirely wrong. He had been supplying quite a lot of massages. Her training schedule had been grueling, Gwenog was more determined than ever to take the World Cup. Ginny would often come home sore with tight muscles, and Harry would accept any excuse to touch her. Ginny was having the best time of her life, but was grateful for the surprise reprieve they had on a Saturday evening.

She gently kicked his hands off her feet and stood up, grabbing his hand and pulling him up with her. She pulled him into a tight hug, resting most of her weight on him, laying her head on his chest.

He ran his fingers through her long silky red hair and the wave of scent, so inherently Ginny rushed over him. He leaned down, trailing his lips over her jaw, down to her collar bones. She shivered beneath him.

"Harry," she softly moaned, her breath rumpling his hair, as her hands came up to tangle in it, making it impossibly messier.

He brought his head up to her ear, "How did I get so lucky?" he barely breathed out, nibbling on her ear, raking his teeth down her neck, her chest rose in search of his mouth and with her sharp breath at his teeth sliding over her.

She giggled ever so slightly, "As if," he rolled his eyes, he knew this routine, "I had a crush on you for how long love? It just took you too long to notice."

He stopped his work on her neck to grip her face and look her squarely in the eyes, "I couldn't not notice you, you're gorgeous, you're stunning, you are my everything. I was just too dull to tell you sooner, but I'll always tell you now and for every day forward."

She blushed. She should have been used to his praises, but it never seemed to not get to her. He was desperately in love with her, and she returned every feeling, every sentiment, how could she not?

She placed her hands over his, overwhelmed, once again, by his words, her eyes blazed and her lips smirked.

He gulped. He knew that look too well. She took his hands, and pulled them down to rest on her perky, _no perfect_, Harry thought, behind, and he squeezed, receiving a pleased sigh in return. She brought her hands but up to his hair and kissed him fiercely. He felt heat like no other, how could she still do this to him? They'd kissed like this countless times, and yet each time still burned through him like Firewhiskey, but the heat never died down, instead building and blazing like a forest fire, destroying all negativity in its path. With her, he was safe, with her, he was loved.

He grabbed her tighter and pulled her hard against his chest. Ginny moaned in return. It was music to his ears, his favorite song in fact, and he longed to hear it more. He was so preoccupied just thinking of making her moan more, he barely noticed her moving her hot kisses towards his jaw and the pleasure spot just beneath his ear, _there_, he thought.

Audibly, he groaned. Taking this as a sign of encouragement no longer needed, she had known for a long time what effect she had on him, Ginny raked her fingernails through his hair down towards his neck and chest. She continued moving her tongue along his jaw, and began loosening the buttons on his shirt, growing desperate for skin, for contact.

She had started to kiss down his chest and stomach, but he grabbed her arms and pulled her mouth back up to his. Bringing his hands down to her upper thighs, he pulled up on her as she wrapped her legs around his body. He walked them to their bed, it would do no good to be Floo-ed in on for a third time, still keeping his mouth pressed to any part of her he could find. He laid her down on the large, four-poster bed. With kisses still ravaging her body, he barely broke to take off her dress, exposing the creamy skin he knew lay beneath. His breath was taken away by her matching black lace bra and knickers,_ she must have planned this_, he thought to himself.

Noticing his hesitation, Ginny sat up on her elbows and smirked at him. "See something you like?" she questioned jokingly.

Taking the smirk right off her face, Harry ran a finger along the bottom of her lacy knickers, pushing them aside and brushing a finger over her. She flung her head back against the bed, sighing at his touch. He quickly pulled off her knickers, they were in his way, and made quick on pleasuring her. Thrusting a finger in her and thumbing her clit, she was grinding into his hand, desperate for more, moaning as she sought contact. Feeling confined she reached behind her and undid her bra, freeing her breasts.

She groaned in frustration when he stopped, but his hand was quickly replaced with his mouth and her eyes rolled back in her head and he licked her and swirled his tongue, _just like that_, she thought.

"I do know what I'm doing," he breathed against her, eliciting a deep moan. Had she said that out loud?

She tangled her hands in his hair, pulling his head closer. She wanted, no _needed_, more. He brought his hands up to her breasts, brushing his thumbs over her nipples before rolling them between his fingers. That was her undoing. Wave after wave of pleasure rolled over her as she pulled his head inconceivably closer. Her moans filled the room. Several seconds, or minutes, she wasn't sure, she finally let him go. He had thoroughly exhausted her.

She would have felt bad had she not felt oh so _good_.

She gave him a dopey smile. "I truly love you Harry," she said with the deepest sincerity.

She had already rolled over and curled up to fall asleep, but she did not miss his low chuckle and tender kiss on her head, "But I love you more, Gin."

He pulled the covers up over her. Oh, she owed him big time.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Hey! Thanks for reading. Please review! I'm back from a long hiatus and finally decided to bring some truth to my name. Cover art was found at post/10973583301, I tried to find the original image following the link on this page but the page didn't exist. It is some really great art but I (sadly) did not draw it, if you know who did, let me know and I will give some proper credit!

Cheers!  
Fanatic


End file.
